Héroes por fantasmas
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Hay relaciones que son de sangre, de verse para los cumpleaños y en Navidad, de conocerse desde siempre; y otras que son de memorias llenas de sonrisas, de gritos, de enojos y de guerras. Y todas responden al mismo nombre: familia. Para Drehn. Viñetas.
1. Misión: camiseta de los Chudley

Disclaimer: Acá es donde yo digo que nada de lo que puedas reconocer es mío ;)

Cumpleaños de Drehn, cumpleaños de Drehn, cumpleaños de Drehn, cumpleaños de Drehn. Y regalo de cumpleaños.

**Héroes por Fantasmas**

Misión: _Camiseta de los Chuddley._

Sirius Black con algo de Merodeadores (pero Sirius).

James la mira mientras revuelve la leche caliente de la taza roja con una cucharita que ha sacado del cajón. La mira pero es como si no la viera, porque está lejos, perdido en algún trance, en alguna reflexión de esas que le salen últimamente.  
Lily se deja resbalar por la mesada hasta tocar el piso con las dos manos y sentarse con las piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra. Lo mira, lo espera.

Al final, James sacude un poquito la cabeza y sonríe como diciendo _aquí no ha pasado nada. _Luego deja la taza a un lado, se despereza de forma escandalosa y le pide que vaya a buscar donde Sirius (si es que puede, porque ha admitido –con una sonrisa de esas que descreen todo– que él mismo no se anima a correr semejante peligro) su camiseta de los Chudley Cannons, porque planea ir a verlos con Marlene el viernes (a veces pareciera que si ha visto la guerra -y Lily sabe que sí, que la ha visto-, no lo recuerda), y sería tristísimo ir a verlos sin su camiseta, teniendo una camiseta como la suya, que además, es cábala.  
Sería más triste si perdieran el juego por no llevar su camiseta, todo porque Sirius Black y su malhumor de últimamente le dan _miedo_.

Así que Lily –mujer temeraria donde las haya– le ha dicho que sí, que no hay problema, pero que mejor vaya a acostarse porque está con mala cara.  
Ni siquiera sabe por qué le ha dicho a James que sí (quizás porque algo en su cabello inusualmente correcto le dice que no se está sintiendo muy bien, o quizás porque sabe todo el amor que le tiene a esa camiseta).

En Londres llueve como si se viniera el mundo abajo y a Lily todo eso le da un no-sabe-qué, una tristeza insólita, una angustia como nudo en el estómago.  
En el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix pareciera que también llueve; las ventanas están abiertas, la música suena haciendo retumbar las paredes de las casas de los vecinos, que –bendita sea la magia– no pueden escuchar nada.

De lejos se escucha que Ojoloco se queja de algo (que posiblemente sea la música), y Remus pasa con una taza de té de un lado para el otro. La ha visto y le ha sonreído, como si verla ahí supusiera para él una casualidad de sala común de Gryffindor, como antes, cuando eran más felices y ligeramente más invencibles.

Alice ha pasado por allí en algún momento, porque se ha dejado su mochila, su osito Teddy de la suerte, una sudadera de las Brujas de Mcbeth y un par de calcetines. Hay olor a budín en la cocina.

Lily deja su abrigo sobre un sillón, porque en ese cuartel de locos a nadie se le ocurrió traer un perchero. Casi se le ha pasado inadvertida la enorme moto gris detrás de la que se esconde Sirius, sentado en el piso, con la barba desprolija de algunos días (que _para qué afeitarla si volverá a crecer_), el cabello sujeto con una gomita que ella misma le ha obsequiado; trapo en mano.  
La moto allí, en el medio de la sala es parte de un orden que sólo es orden en sí mismo, algo curioso, como el mundo Alice estallando en el sillón o la taza de Peter, esa que dice coffee y que sigue volcada sobre la alfombra sin que nadie la haya levantado. Un orden en el cual conviven armoniosamente las cortinas floreadas de la cocina, un paquete de cigarrillos que alguien ha dejado por allí (llámese Dorcas, llámese Gideon) y el plano con turnos del Ministerio y estadísticas colgado en la pared, que Ojoloco cuida tanto o más que a su vida.  
La moto entre tanto absurdo metafísico (taza de Coffee, oso Teddy de la suerte, cortinas floreadas, cigarrillos de marca, plano de la Orden, que son puras abstracciones en un plano donde la abstracción es siempre ausencia) no puede llamar la atención, aunque irrumpa con violencia entre los sillones, la chimenea y la mesa de cenar.

–Hola –dice Lily, sólo por decir algo. La música suena muy fuerte (ahora Lily adivina que Sirius tuvo algo que ver en eso), pero en realidad hay un silencio horrible allí a dentro. Un silencio como de guerra o de muerte.

Sirius apenas levanta la cabeza para mirarla, está ocupadísimo acariciando su moto con el trapo.

–Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿eh? –pregunta él. No suena nada a una pregunta, pero debe serlo, calcula Lily. Algo de por allí se le está escapando: la nota azul de su voz, la amargura con la que escupe sus palabras, el tiempo que se toma para masticarlas, la complicidad como explícita y el brillo divertido de sus ojos que contradice todo lo anterior.  
Al final, Lily acaba encogiéndose de hombros.

–Nos vimos ayer, de hecho.

Lily es muy nueva en todo eso de tener un grupo, y no está segura de poder hablar de ellos como _su _grupo, cuando ellos son grupo en sí mismos. Se siente como si de repente se hubiera sumado en una expedición que ya estaba resuelta, como si se hubiera involucrado entre complementos, para formar un cuadrado con una quinta línea, una silla o una mesa con cinco patas.  
Así que cuando Alice la mira significativamente, ella gusta de encogerse de hombros y decirle que _simplemente estoy con ellos, no son tan malos después de todo._ Luego las dos se sonríen muchísimo y Alice le dice (siempre haciéndose la superada, siempre creyendo que tiene dotes de adivinación, pobrecita) que _yo siempre lo supe, Lily, yo siempre lo supe. _

Es extraño eso de cruzarse una tarde con Peter y que él le sonría y le diga _¡Lily! Estuve practicando para ganarte en el Truco, _o que Sirius ya no se ría cada vez que la vea y que en vez de llamarla pelirroja, se le escape (un fallido, sin lugar a dudas) invocarla con su nombre_. _Con Remus es como si nada hubiera cambiado, y realmente nada ha cambiado desde quinto curso, siguen compartiendo música y libros (se los roban, se los apropian, los enajenan hasta borrarle el perfume del otro, y los escriben con lápiz para que en el próximo viaje, en el próximo devolver o prestar el libro, puedan encontrarse los dos, el que lee y el que se ha perdido en ausencia, en un mismo párrafo, en un mismo punto), llenándose de filosofía y de metafísica en las noches más azules.  
Lo que es extraño, en realidad, es que ahora siente que los entiende.

Se sienta sobre el apoyabrazos de un sillón individual y lo mira un momento, mientras él sigue lustrando con un amor infinito ese cacharro ilegal que vuela. Es la transgresión, seguro, lo que mueve el mundo Sirius Black.

– ¿Ya te mandó ese cobarde de Cornamenta por su camiseta? –bromea Sirius, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla y reírse entre dientes.

–Sí, pero vine porque quise –responde ella, casi ofendida, como si todavía tuvieran dieciséis años y siguieran discutiendo por las mismas pavadas, por las mismas nimiedades como llevar la camisa mal abotonada, fuera del pantalón y con el cuello hecho un desastre, o como su (pero también de James, de Peter e incluso de Remus) prejuicio por ciertos (por todos los) Slytherins.

–Vale.

– ¿Algún día me llevarás a dar una vuelta? –le pregunta, tanteando las posibilidades y mirando la moto. Entonces sí que Sirius levanta la cabeza, la mira con el ceño muy fruncido, como si hubiera dicho una palabrota, y aprieta un poco la boca. Luego vuelve a acariciarla, como pidiéndole perdón por la trastada de Lily.

– ¿Desde cuándo te interesa? Siempre fuiste muy grosera con ella. Heriste sus sentimientos.

–Oh –sonríe Lily. – ¿En serio? Lo siento mucho, nena –le dice al aire. Sirius la mira como si todavía estuviera considerando los hechos y luego asiente una sola vez. Parece satisfecho, pero lo demuestra poco, ya se sabe cómo es este Sirius Black...

–Algún día, pelirroja. –dice, regresándola a los días de pasillos de piedras, esos donde ella iba siempre apurada desde ningún lugar para no llegar tarde a ningún lado, y él todavía apretaba los dientes cuando veía en Regulus, en su hermano (hermanito) Regulus (Reg) el escudo reluciente de Slytherin.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte qué es lo que hace aquí?

–A fuera llueve –responde Sirius, como si aquello aclarara todo. Es lógico, cree él, incluso para una tonta como Lily Evans, que mucho sabrá de libros pero todo lo demás –las cosas importantes, como quien diría– guarda para ella misterios inconmensurables. Es lógico que si llueve y la moto está donde llueve, se moja.

–No tienes idea de lo que haces aquí, ¿eh? –inquiere él, parándose de pronto, así como de un salto. Se despeina, se estira y deja caer el trapo sucio sobre el piso.

–Vengo a buscar una camiseta.

–Eso es lo que crees, Evans –le dice él, exagerando el tono, haciendo poses y caras; sonriendo. –En realidad, ese idiota de Cornamenta esperaba que vinieras aquí, charlaras conmigo, me pelearas un rato y luego yo acabara llorando sobre tu falda porque mi hermano es Mortifago y porque no puedo dormir en la noche. Te diré lo que haremos, vamos a salir a mojarnos un buen rato, cantaremos colgados de todos los faroles que encontremos en la ciudad, vaciaremos de alcohol los bares y entonces sí, acabaré llorando en tu falda. O quizás no.

–Sirius…

–Luego te enfermarás de muerte y la próxima vez que te vea pondrás los brazos en jarra…sí, justamente de esa manera, y me dirás _¡Sirius Black, eres un…! _Y te inventarás uno de esos insultos tuyos que dan pena.

–En realidad… –comenzó ella.

–Yo te sonreiré porque soy un tipo genial, y tú creerás que me estoy burlando, como crees siempre, porque eres una condenada, y te diré _eh, pelirroja, te llevo a dar una vuelta, ¿vale? _Volaremos sobre Londres, intentaré ahogarte en el Támesis y que parezca un accidente, y luego Cornamenta me mirará con mala cara, porque estará celoso. Celoso de que estés conmigo y celoso de que hayas ocupado su lugar.

Lily supo enseguida que Sirius en ningún momento creyó que ella lo acompañaría en su recorrido de luto, por eso fue que tomó su abrigo del sillón y se lo puso. Luego se corrió el pelo y se abotonó el abrigo. Lo miró significativamente y él le regaló una sonrisa de esas de ocasiones especiales.

Ojoloco los vio salir desde la otra habitación y suspiró, bendita sea Lily Evans entre todas las mujeres, porque ha podido llevarse esa mierda que es Sirius Black estos últimos días, y porque ahora sí, podrá apagar esa condenada música del demonio. Amén.

…

Gracias por leer.


	2. Volver a casa

Disclaimer: Acá es donde yo digo que nada de lo que puedas reconocer es mío ;)

**Héroes por Fantasmas**

_Volver a casa._

(Neville/Hannah.)

Estar con ella era semejante a levantarse por la mañana y oler el café preparándose en la cocina, algo semejante a no tener ganas de levantarse pero querer hacerlo (como una contradicción, pero con lógica, una lógica retorcida de esas que se entienden en un momento de luz, en un momento de eternidad, de verdad absoluta del mundo, y que después, semejante a un apagón, se desvanece súbitamente. Dicho de otra manera: entender y desentender, por no decir una palabrota).

Si no se levantara esa mañana (puede pasar) no habría problema: ella se apiadaría de su alma de docente cansado, feliz y radiante de tenerlo en casa de nuevo. Seguro que le llevaría el desayuno a la cama, en una de esas bandejitas blancas y verdes que compró hace algún tiempo y de las que está tan contenta (tan, de hecho, que redactó una carta de diez centímetros de pergamino describiéndolas). Con leche el café y con manteca las tostadas.

Entre abre los ojos y (re)descubre su baúl abierto en el medio de la habitación. Está allí gracias a un infortunio gracioso.  
Vale, de gracioso no tiene nada, como la mayoría de esas cosas que tanta gracia nos causan.  
Llegó a casa, baúl en mano, se quitó la túnica de viaje, la arrojó por allí sin ningún miramiento (acabó –se dio cuenta más tarde– sobre el respaldar de una de las sillas) y llegó a la habitación con ganas de darse un buen baño. Abrió el baúl, empecinado en buscar un par de calcetines limpios y una muda de ropa, y no va que Hannah le salta por atrás como si todavía estuvieran en su luna de miel (o como si todavía tuvieran dieciocho años), y lo llena de besos y se ríe a su oído y al infierno el baúl, al infierno los calcetines y al infierno la jodida muda de ropa, con perdón de la expresión (y de la muda, sobre todo).

Los doseles azules de la cama lo hacen sentir en casa de nuevo, darse cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba ese olorcillo dulzón a polvo y a café que tiene la casa. Olor de verano, de risas y cuentas sin pagar. Olor a cotidiano, a hogar.

Puede oírla subiendo las escaleras. Se ríe vaya a saber uno de qué gracia.

– ¡Ya te despertaste! –le dice ella, como reprochándole el haberle hecho subir con la bandeja. Viene bastante suelta de ropa, total, túnicas y pantalones para qué, pero eso sí, lleva el cabello trenzado como si hubiera pasado horas armándose y desarmándose esa trenza cocida para que quedara perfecta.  
Neville sabe que no le ha llevado más de cinco minutos, porque la práctica es la que acerca a las personas (a Hannah) a la perfección, y ella parece haber practicado muchísimo desde que empezó el ciclo lectivo en Hogwarts.

Él la mira con aires ausentes y asiente. Sonríe, así, disculpándose, como en todo. Sacude la cabeza, acerca la bandeja mientras ella se tumba a su lado mirando el techo y él le pregunta si debería afeitarse la barba que ya le ha empezado a crecer de nuevo.

–No, déjatela así. Me gusta. –responde ella.

Él asiente y ella lo mira atentamente cuando clasifica las tostadas. ¡Encima se anda con pretensiones, el sinvergüenza!  
Lejos de estar molesta, sonríe y juega con la punta de su cabello.

–Un día de estos podríamos irnos de vacaciones –comenta Hannah con aire soñador y desganado. –Dejarle El Caldero Chorreante a alguien, porque te juro que estoy cansada de este lugar, es horrible. Ya no quiero oír hablar del Callejón Diagon nunca más. Mi prima Cissy me habló la otra vez de Río de Janeiro y dijo…

–No sabía que tuvieras una prima Cissy –comenta él. Sonríe con esa ternura en la que ella ya no repara más.  
Hannah siente que ya no puede estar un día más en El Caldero Chorreante y Neville siente que lo ama, con sus defectos y virtudes, con lo feo de sus suelos pero lo acogedor de sus paredes, con las historias que cuenta y las que calla, con esa chimenea que a veces prende de buena gana con solo un movimiento de la muñeca y un toquecito de la varita, y otras veces es una guerra de las peores.

–Oh, sí. Una muy, muy, pero muy lejana prima Cissy. –responde ella, recorriéndole el cabello con los dedos. –Te has dejado el cabello largo.

–No está largo –refuta él.

–Bueno, todavía no, es verdad –acepta Hannah, sentándose en la cama. –Creo que en serio nos hacen falta vacaciones.

–Yo ya estoy de vacaciones –sonríe él, nada más que para hacerla enojar, para que se cruce de brazos y le golpee el pecho sin fuerza pero con ese toquecito de _mejor no te digo lo que pienso al respecto_. –No sabes lo que extrañaba la casa.

– ¿La casa? –inquiere ella. Se le mueve la trenza al hablar, y se esfuerza para que no se le note el reproche en la voz. Arquea una ceja, se cruza de brazos y lo mira expectante.

–Oh, sí –sonríe Neville –la casa, ya sabes. Caminar descalzo por el piso, que no haya niños traviesos corriendo por todos lados, levantarme y dormirme a cualquier hora, que me preparen el desayuno y me lo traigan a la cama.

– ¡Claro! –protestó ella, robándole una tostada y tomándole el café.

–Ouch. Y yo que iba a decir que lo mejor de mi casa eras tú.

Ella se echa a reír sin reparo, le quita la bandeja del regazo (bandeja que va a parar al suelo de manera poco ortodoxa) y se acomoda bien entre sus brazos.

–Oh, sí, nada mejor que volver a casa.

…

¡Gracias a todos por los reviews!


	3. Quererse como se puede

Disclaimer: Acá es donde yo digo que nada de lo que puedas reconocer es mío ;)

¿Hace falta que diga que le escribo a Drehn? Bueno, le escribo a Drehn :)

Quererse como se puede.

[Cedric/alguien que no sea Hermione o Luna. (Cho)]

En ningún momento estuvieron predestinados a ser, en ningún momento tuvieron un primer beso romántico (y eso que lo intentaron varias veces, siempre empezando de nuevo), en ningún momento se miraron a los ojos y descubrieron en los ajenos la verdad mística del universo; en ningún momento llegaron al Nirvana con solo tomarse de las manos. Y sin embargo se querían, ni más ni mejor que ellos mismos.

Se conocieron gracias al amigo de un amigo de un amigo, en la biblioteca, sin mucha gloria. Se conocieron y se estrecharon la mano sin saber que acabarían juntos algún tiempo después.  
Ella era muy tímida y él un muchachito sonriente y amable pero retraído. Todo el contacto que hubo entre ellos fue ese _¿podrías alcanzarme aquel libro de hechizos? _

Empezaron saludándose cordialmente (como corresponde) en los pasillos, viéndose en alguna que otra salida ocasional e inocentona, una caminata por el lago para charlar de trivialidades con las que se sentían cómodos.  
No eran grandes charlas llenas de risas, era más bien como muchos monosílabos juntos mientras ella se retorcía las manos y él miraba sus pasos al caminar. Quizás era esa paz lo que les gustaba, o sentirse comprendidos, o algo había. Paz, tal vez.

En algún momento llegó el primer beso, el segundo primer beso y después de ese el tercero, hasta que se resignaron a aceptar que la gloria estaba más allá de ellos y que no podían alcanzarla. Las escenas de película, los besos de revista estaban en otros labios.  
(_Que alguien venga a explicarle ahora –pero ahora mismo– de qué le ha servido la gloria a Cedric Digory, al final_).

Cho no está muy segura si eso que tenía con Cedric (poder quedarse en silencio y entender lo que le estaba queriendo decir y no decía; poder pasarse toda la tarde mirando los azules del lago; poder tomarle de la mano y sentirla cálida con la suya, y que no le diera vergüenza; poder reírse de sus chistes malos) era amor, de ese amor épico que profesan en las novelas. No está nada segura, de hecho. Pero sabe que si la pérdida de Cedric ha sido para el mundo algo terrible, ha sido para el mundo una catástrofe, para ella es como la palabra ausencia escrita en mayúscula todos los días en los pequeños detalles.  
No sabe qué es lo que tuvo con Cedric, pero sabe perfectamente qué es lo que perdió.

…

¿Reviews?


	4. El sapo y la princesa

Disclaimer: Acá es donde yo digo que nada de lo que puedas reconocer es mío ;)

**El sapo y la princesa**

(Ted/Drómeda)

Había una vez un muchachito enclenque que solía tropezarse con las armaduras y los peldaños de la escalinata, que era un desastre para pociones y que se reía con toda la boca, y se reía mucho. Había una vez un sapo. En la casa y en el colegio (un castillo de ensueño) le decían Ted.  
Había una vez una princesa de manos perfectas, de mentón bien arriba, de mirar a todos con desprecio y de palabras carentes de significación. Una princesa que perseguía ideales ajenos, que repetía lo que otros pensaban y a la que llamaban como a una estrella, porque brillaba y porque el nombre era bonito. Andrómeda le decían quienes eran dignos de ella.

El sapo Ted era francamente un idiota enamorado que pasaba las horas dibujando sobre los pergaminos que luego debería entregar a sus profesores, y la princesa Andrómeda era una muchachita introvertida que anotaba fórmulas con su pluma de plata y se trenzaba el cabello de vez en cuando.

Decidido a que estaban destinados el uno al otro, el sapo interceptó un buen día a la princesa. Merlín el mago estaba del lado de nuestro héroe y entonces nada podría salir mal. El baile de Navidad era próximo en aquel reino de piedra llamado Hogwarts, y no habría mejor oportunidad que esa.  
Se había puesto perfume, se había enderezado, y bien erguido, el sapo detuvo a la princesa besando su nombre.

–_Drómeda_ –la llamó el sapo, tartamudeando. –Me preguntaba si _queríasveniralbaileconmigo. _

–Andrómeda –le corrigió la princesa. Lejos de mandarle una maldición mortal, le sonrió con lástima, y el sapo se sintió insignificante en demasía a su lado –Lo siento, no te entendí.

–Que...Me estaba preguntando si…bueno, si _queríasvenir albaile conmigo._

– ¿Al baile contigo? –les interrumpió el imbécil de Lucius Malfoy, príncipe de otro reino. No había lugar a dudas de que aquella era una ironía como de las peores.

–Sí –afirmó el sapo Ted, inflando el pecho en un arranque de valor que no sentía.

Ella todavía lo miraba (sus ojos grandes fijos en él, como si de verdad pudiera reparar en esa figura que era él y que siempre había estado pendiente de ella).

–Lo siento, ya tengo pareja –se disculpó la princesa con gentileza.

Esa fue la primera derrota del pobre sapo, que encogido en su sitio debió dejarlos pasar, apretados los puños, perdida la mirada, roto algo de por allí debajo de la piel. A esa derrota le siguieron varias, una peor que la anterior, hasta que el sapo, enfurecido de su suerte, se arrojó en una nueva encomienda: robarle un beso a la princesa y así convertirse en príncipe.

La esperó, entonces, saltando de acá para allá, inquieto y temeroso hasta que ella apareció en la torre de Astronomía (no podía ser de otra manera, pensó el sapo). Perpleja quedó la princesa Andrómeda al ver que quien la había citado no era más que el sapo Ted.

Fue todo bastante mal, como cuando uno planea algo hasta idealizarlo y luego se da cuenta de que no puede obligar a nadie (sobre todo a una princesa) a reaccionar como se ha planeado.  
La besó como pudo, como le salió, presionando la cabeza de la princesa contra la suya y cerrando los ojos, como se debe y es de buena educación.  
Lejos de notarle el esmero al pobre sapo, la princesa –estupefacta– se separó con brusquedad.

De más está decir que el pobre sapo fue golpeado.

Luego se casaron, tuvieron hijos (una princesita con complejo de sapo) y vivieron felices hasta que el sapo se murió como un héroe, mejor que muchos príncipes sueltos que hay por ahí.

(Aunque claro, en la versión que debe contarle a Teddy antes de dormir, ciertas escenas son editadas).


	5. Como ganarle al tiempo arrojando pastel

Disclaimer: Acá es donde yo digo que nada de lo que puedas reconocer es mío ;)

Para Drehn :) porque es divina.

Cómo ganarle al tiempo arrojando pastel  
(por Charlie Weasley)

Familia Weasley

Charlie gusta mucho de su soledad, pero también gusta de dejarse ver de pronto, sin aviso, durante alguna Navidad, y ver la cara de mamá radiante de alegría. Le gusta notar lo poco que ha cambiado todo desde la última vez, hace ya tanto tiempo.

Levantarse a cualquier hora y que siempre haya ruido, los sweaters de lana bajo el enclenque árbol en el cual los gemelos han puesto un calcetín agujereado en lugar de la estrella, escuchar a Ginny y a Ron haciendo karaoke con los gemelos en la sala, y a Percy refunfuñando con una taza de té inglés en la mano, que quiere leer El Profeta pero que los gemelos le han cambiado todos los artículos y le han dibujado bigotes graciosos al señor Ministro de Magia, que qué falta de respeto, por favor, que qué niñería, que qué absurdo.

Si tiene suerte, Bill también vendrá a casa a pasar la Navidad (siempre coinciden en las épocas de volver, en las necesidades de sentarse en ese sillón que se hunde, el de la sala, ese que mamá siempre quiere cambiar por uno nuevo, pero nadie la deja). Bill es ese típico hijo que cuando viene no se despega de mamá (o mamá de él), y que se hace el malo pero adora sentarse en la mesita de la cocina (cuando Bill se sienta en ella, la mesa deja de ser mesa y pasa a ser mesita) a mirarla decorar con chocolate cobertura la torta tamaño doble familiar para alimentar a toda la tropa (como los llaman los gemelos desde que se les ocurrió que podrían formar un ejército solo de hermanos).

La casa es más o menos como ese pastel que mamá prepara con tanto esmero. Se tambalea y siempre parece que se va a caer, pero tiene cimientos fuertes.

Papá va de acá para allá con un par de enchufes en cada mano y Ginny y Ron gritan a coro y desgarran con sus voces una vieja canción de radio; todo eso para hacer tiempo antes de que esté listo el pastel, y ni bien mamá lo deja sobre la mesa, con esa sonrisa manchada de harina que dice _terminé, _un montón de pelirrojos salen hasta por debajo de la tierra para rodear la mesa.

–Venga, cuando cuente tres, ¡todos sobre el pastel! –exclama George con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Fred sonríe de la misma manera, pero sonríe distinto.

–Oye, no –lo intercepta entonces –Ante tal emocionante acontecimiento, llámese pastel, es menester compartir algunas palabras con la tropa. Las diré yo, porque soy el más capacitado después de Perce; el más lindo, el más distinguido, el más…Bueno, todo eso.

–Oh, sí, eres tan lindo como yo –bromea George. – ¡En eso también somos iguales!

–Comenzaré con el día en que nací, y los brazos más dulces que pude haber imaginado tomaron mi pequeño cuerpo y…

– ¿La enfermera de San Mungo? –inquirió George.

–Exacto, hermano. Qué bueno es saberse comprendido. Bueno, resumiendo, amo a esta familia, aunque Percy forme parte de ella. ¡Los amo a todos! –exclamó, abriendo mucho los brazos.  
Basta una sola mirada, un solo gesto con George, un intercambio de señales que nadie más ve, una sonrisa imperceptible y entonces los dos gritan al unísono (como hacen con todo) _¡tres! _y empiezan a arrojar trozos de pastel a todo el mundo, armando un enchastre de los peores.

Siempre es lo mismo, pero siempre logran sorprenderlos.

Mamá siempre grita hasta que cae la noche, los reprende mientras ellos se comen el pastel que les ha manchado la ropa. Incluso papá tiene las manos sucias y llenas de culpa con dulce de leche, y esa sonrisita que no se puede borrar (será que sabe que detrás de todas las bromas se esconde la verdad).

Al final, todas las fotos del álbum son más o menos lo mismo, un año más, un año menos, pero siempre manchados de pastel. Los gemelos no entienden ese amor desenfrenado de mamá por el álbum, ni la insistencia y el empeño de sacar la foto, pero Charlie tiene –más o menos– una idea; algo así como que a mamá le encanta retar al tiempo, mostrarle que los años y las tormentas pasan y que ellos siguen exactamente igual.


	6. Noches de película

Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, nada me pertenece.

Para Drehn, que es un sol, esperando que me perdone por este drabble y que te hayan gustado los anteriores como a mí me gusta pasar tiempo con vos.

**Noches de película**  
(Teddy and Potters)

–Es extraño. Antes ustedes me esperaban a mí –comentó Teddy, tumbándose en el sillón y haciéndolo suyo, con toda esa familiaridad que presentan las tradiciones.  
Albus lo miró de reojo, acuclillado buscando entre los viejos videos de siempre, batallando con Oliver (el gato de la familia, más precisamente suyo y de Lily) para quitárselo de encima.  
No dijo nada, pero sonrió.

–Ah, ya ves cómo acaba viniendo. Le gusta que nos preocupemos por él –sonrió Lily, encargándose de los dulces.

–Sí, ya –respondió Teddy, atrayendo a Oliver para dejarlo sobre su pecho y pelearlo desde allí, jalándole la cola y rascándole las orejas.

Será que Lily es la que más conoce a James (no podía ser de otra manera), porque tiene razón. Él llega en ese momento en el que a nadie le importa, en el que todos están ligeramente molestos y se preocupan por fingir que no, que no importa si ese tonto rematado de James rompe la vieja costumbre o se olvida por salir con sus amigos.  
Viene con una de esas sonrisitas de pedir perdón que le funcionaban con mamá, mojado de pies a cabeza y con el cabello alborotado. Siempre se queja, pero Albus sabe que no se perdería por nada la noche de películas.

–Eh, lo siento –dice. Albus ni siquiera lo mira, porque ya ha empezado la película y James no se lo merece, por llegar tarde.

–Si te vas a quedar mojado, ni se te ocurra sentarte conmigo –le advierte Lily, frunciendo el ceño. –Venga, James, ya empezó.

–Ya, ¿cuántas veces hemos visto Star Wars? –refunfuña.

Teddy se lo piensa un poco y luego se encoge de hombros. No tiene ni idea de cuántas han sido ya; la primera vez fue hace muchos años: James recién tenía doce y vieron tres seguidas en una sola noche. Lily se enamoró enseguida de Anakin (amor que perduró incluso en los tiempos oscuros de la cuarta, quinta y sexta), y luego cayó dormida en brazos de Teddy antes de que terminara la segunda.  
Después de eso es tradición reunirse los cuatro una vez al mes a mirar alguna película, Star Wars de preferencia, no importa cuál episodio (si Lily es quien elige, seguramente verán el segundo), si Albus elige, pondrá la segunda del Señor de los Anillos, que es su preferida y la de James (la de Albus por el discurso final de Sam, la de James por la guerra).

Teddy sabe, pero no lo dice, que lo importante no es cuántas veces han visto Star Wars, lo importante es cuántas veces más la verán, todos juntos, desparramados por el piso, peleándose por el sillón como hacían cuando tenían doce y Anakin Skywalker reducía al famoso Harry Potter a ese _oh, cállate, papá, no entiendes nada ("¡eso, papá! Lo siento, pero no lo entenderías" "es que papá, ¿no ves que Anakin es lindo?" "eh, esto, Harry…")_; arrojando los dulces por todos lados, intentando meterlos dentro de la remera de Lily o en el cabello de Albus, y luego acabar todos batiéndose a duelo en honor de La Fuerza; duelos donde Leia, Luke y Obi-Wan (llámense Lily, Albus y James) se enfrentaban al temible Darth Vader (Teddy para los amigos) y reducían las flautas de pan del almuerzo de mañana a montones de miga.

…

Bueno, la idea es la siguiente: los hijos del Gran Mago Harry Potter también conviven con esa parte muggle que Hermione y Harry nunca dejaron atrás, así que no me pareció extraño que tuvieran un televisor y que miraran películas (e hicieran de eso una tradición de hermanos y primos).  
Bueno, técnicamente, eso.

Hasta acá llegamos. Gracias a quienes leyeron y dejaron sus reviews (o no).


End file.
